1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more specifically to an electrical connector having a latch mechanism for connecting and releasably locking the electrical connector to a mating electrical connector.
2. The Related Art
Electrical connectors are widely applied in electrical connection systems. A reliable connection between a pair of mated electrical connectors is crucial to the system; otherwise electrical interruption may be frequently caused. To obtain a reliable connection, more and more connectors are designed to have a latch mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,629 issued on Oct. 13 in 1992 describes an electrical connector with a pair of latch mechanisms. The electrical connector disclosed in the patent includes a cable coupled to an electrical connector housing, which is enclosed by a molded outer housing. The outer housing has a pair of side cavities pivotally receiving a pair of latch mechanisms. The latch mechanisms have locking fingers for engaging a connecting element and are biased into a locking position by integral leaf spring or helical compression springs. The pivotal coupling of the latch mechanisms is accomplished by protrusions on the latch mechanisms retained by recessed in the housing, a pin assembly, or an integrally molded hinge.
However, the latch mechanisms mentioned above are arranged on two opposite sides of the electrical connector, which occupy additional space. Furthermore, the side cavities of the outer housing should have enough space for pivoting the latch mechanisms between open and closed positions. Therefore the width of the electrical connector is increased.